Joule-Thomson coolers of this type are described, in particular, in documents EP-A-258,093 (L'AIR LIQUIDE), FR-A-2,590,357 (SAT) or EP-A-349,933 (LICENTIA). Although the known devices of this type can be produced in a particularly compact shape, this is generally at the expense of having mediocre thermodynamic performance.